Para sempre ao lado dela
by Braunjakga
Summary: Um novo dia de aulas em uma nova escola começa para Sakura e seus amigos. Sakura aguarda ansiosamente a chegada de uma pessoa especial e recebe de surpresa a visita de seus amigos em sua casa, para acompanharem-na à escola. Sakura nem imaginava, mas estava prestes a ter um café da manhã que jamais pensou em ter… - Sakura&Syaoran


Eien ni kanojo no soba de

Escrita por Braunjakga para o aniversário do Syaoran

Publicada simultaneamente no fanfiction(ponto)net e spirit fanfics

Shipper: Sakura/Syaoran

Sinopse: Um novo dia de aulas em uma nova escola começa para Sakura e seus amigos. Sakura aguarda ansiosamente a chegada de uma pessoa especial e recebe de surpresa a visita de seus amigos em sua casa, para acompanharem-na à escola. Sakura nem imaginava, mas estava prestes a ter um café da manhã que jamais pensou em ter…

Gênero: Romance, angst

Classificação: Livre.

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors!

Disclaimer: Sakura e Syaoran não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, se me pertencessem… eu teria feito as coisas diferentes… com esses dois. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: A cronologia desse one-shot segue a cronologia da "monumental" (que em julho no máximo eu dou a luz). Sim, Tomoyo está na faculdade Seiju por motivos que vocês só entenderão se lerem "Primeira vez"! Meu primeiro texto Sakura/Syaoran (primeiro beijo não é Sakura/Syaoran), sou meio novo no assunto, mas… aproveitem!

Mais um dia de aula começava na vida de Sakura Kinomoto. Começaria a cursar o primeiro ano da escola Seiju naquela manhã, junto com seus amigos, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Yamasaki. Como sempre, seu pai, Fujitaka, estava na cozinha preparando seu obentou e eu irmão, Touya, estava na sala de jantar preparando sua chateação diária. Para balancear, seu amor de sempre, Yukito Tsukishiro, estava lá também, para lhe proporcionar mais um momento "hanyan".

Sakura despertou com o susto ao ver Kero, como sempre, e deu de cara com um urso preto encima de sua escrivaninha. Dentro de Sakura, um frio na barriga surgiu, como se borboletas estivessem dentro dela. Ao lado do urso, uma carta escrita por Meiling que lera ontem deixava Sakura mais ansiosa. Era o dia da chegada dele. Nunca ele tinha dito nada, mas Meiling fez questão de deixar Sakura alerta. Junto as coisinhas que lembravam sempre Sakura da volta "dele", estava uma sacola com um "presente" para ele, comprado dias atrás. Ele não se esqueceu da sua promessa. Nem ela dele durante esse tempo todo.

– E então, Sakura? Tá pensando no pirralho, não é? A encrenqueira falou que ele volta hoje…

– Bem Kero-chan, não posso mentir… mas tou pensando nele sim…

– Sakura, o que te faz você pensar nele… além desse urso feio?

– Não é feio, Kero-chan! – Sakura fechou os punhos de raiva, mas logo fez uma expressão gentil – É o presente que ele me deu quando foi pra China…

– Sakura, presentes não são a única forma de se lembrar de uma pessoa, fatos e momentos juntos com ela também…

Ouvindo as palavras de Kero, Sakura teve um transe. Lembrou-se quando foi no apartamento que ele morava em Tomoeda pela primeira vez. Syaoran estava doente e o professor Terada tinha passado dever de casa e pediu para Sakura entregar para ele. Sakura foi até a casa dela e encontrou-o varrendo a casa, fazendo comida e deixando a roupa para lavar. Meiling ainda não tinha aparecido. Sakura ficou espantada com o nível de organização que ele conseguia manter, mesmo doente e resfriado, desafiando a doença. Sakura ouviu a voz de Kero e saiu do transe.

– Sakura, Sakura, o que foi?

– Nada não, Kero-chan, mas eu tava me lembrando… quando eu fui na casa dele pela primeira vez…

– Ah… quando ele tava doente, é? Ele tava arrumando a casa…

– Kero-chan, aquilo me espantou, sabe? Não é sempre que se faz uma coisa dessas doente…

– É típico do pirralho cabeça dura fazer esse tipo de coisa, não parar por nada desse mundo de fazer aquilo que ele acha correto… isso te impressionou, né, Sakura?

Sakura fez sim com a cabeça, sorrindo. Seu pai chamou-a para o café e ela se apressou. Quando Sakura saiu, Kero fez uma observação final:

– Ehh… Parece que aquela bruxa e o Clow tinham razão; na trama da vida não existem pontas soltas, tudo está conectado. Não existem coincidências, só o inevitável, não é bicho feio? – Disse Kero, encarando o ursinho de Syaoran.

Sakura vestiu-se e desceu as escadas. Para sua surpresa, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika e Yamasaki estavam sentados a mesa também. Touya não aborreceu Sakura com suas piadas e comparações; parecia que o mundo todo fizera um acordo silencioso para que "tudo ficasse bem" naquela manhã.

Touya terminou seu café e correu para a faculdade junto com Yukito e Fujitaka apressou o passo para a universidade, atrasado para preparar uma apresentação. Sakura ficou a sós com os amigos naquela mesa.

– E então, Sakura… ele vai voltar, né? – Disse Chiharu.

– E é hoje! – Disse Naoko, com os olhos brilhando atrás dos óculos.

– Depois de tanto tempo de espera, ele vai voltar não é? – Disse Rika.

– A gente tava conversando aqui, Sakura, sobre os momentos mais felizes que vocês tiveram juntos… – Disse Yamasaki.

– Foram tantos momentos, Sakura, que a gente ainda não chegou num consenso… – Disse Naoko.

– Afinal, você passou as férias de primavera inteira falando pra gente uma série de momentos bons… – disse Rika.

– Bem, gente, é que… foram tantos que eu não me prendi a um não, sabe? Eu resolvi falar de todos ao mesmo tempo… – Disse Sakura, com a cara vermelha de vergonha, coçando a cabeça.

– Mas vai ter que escolher um, amiga! – Disse Chiharu.

– Eu tava falando aqui pra elas, Sakura, daquele momento que você me falou. Foi nas férias de verão, há dois anos atrás. Você tava andando na rua de noite e de repente você pensou que um fantasma tinha pegado no seu ombro; daí você correu como louca pelo parque do pinguim e se encontrou com o Shoran; você tava chorando tanto com o susto que ele correu pra comprar um lenço pra você… quando ele me contou eu achei tão bacana o que ele fez pra você! – Disse Yamasaki com seus olhos fechados, contanto uma verdade ao menos uma vez na vida. – Vocês sabiam que os lenços… arg! – Chiharu fez uma chave de braço no pescoço de Yamasaki antes que ele estragasse o relato dele.

– Que bonito, Sakura! Não sabia que ele tinha feito isso por você não… – Disse Naoko.

– Que é isso, Yamasaki! Eu não contei isso pra muita gente não… – Disse Sakura, vermelha de vergonha.

– Mas você me contou uma coisinha quando me falou do momento mais marcante de vocês dois… Você deu um cesto de frutas gigante pra ele quando você recebeu um cestão de frutas dele! Também foi no verão de dois anos atrás isso aí gente! – Disse Naoko.

– Ah, que história bonita! Conta mais, Naoko! – Disse Rika, animada para ouvir o relato.

– Bem, foi assim; O Yukito tinha trazido pra Sakura uma cesta de frutas pra animar ela que ele tinha colhido em uma fazenda. Ela ficou tão animada com o cesto que perguntou se podia dar ele pro Shoran… daí ela catou o cesto pesado de frutas e foi entregar pra ele, arrastou pelas ruas e tudo!

– Nossa Sakura! E depois, Naoko? – Perguntou Chiharu.

– O Yukito se ofereceu pra ajudar ela, mas ela se recusou! Ela disse que era pra ela fazer isso sozinha… pelo Syaoran! – Finalizou Naoko, contando uma história que não era de terror, finalmente.

– Como a Sakura é romântica! Não sabia dessa não, Sakura, nem pra contar pra gente, sua malvada! – Disse Rika, gargalhando.

– Eu pedi pra ele não contar pra ninguém… – Sakura estava envergonhada. – Mas aí, a dona Naoko pegou e contou tudinho! – Disse Sakura, cerrando os punhos…

– Foi você que pediu, Sakura, não era pra se lembrar dele não? – Rika gargalhava – E depois, o que aconteceu quando você entregou o presente?

– Bem gente, uma coisa só nossa, sabe?

– Foi beijo. – Soltou Yamasaki.

– O Shoran te contou, Yamasaki? – Perguntou Chiharu.

– Hehe! Não foi isso não… o Shoran me disse que os dois ficaram comendo as frutas o dia todo, depois se lambuzaram todinhos tentando fazer salada de frutas e a Sakura saiu de lá toda melecada! – Disse Yamasaki.

– Mas até que não foi diferente do que a gente faz em casa, não é, Yamasaki? – Gargalhou Chiharu.

– O que vocês não sabem gente foi como ele consegui essas frutas. – Disse Chiharu – Se preparem que vai ser um pouco longo.

– Conta Chiharu, a gente tem tempo. – Disse Naoko, olhando para o relógio.

– Foi assim. A Sakura e o Syaoran estavam em um passeio no interior, que o próprio Fujitaka tinha levado eles. Daí os dois pombinhos foram pra um rio e do lado do rio tinha um pomar.

– Daí eles se beijaram! Ai! – Disse Yamasaki, sendo imediatamente interrompido por dos socos, um de Rika e outro de Naoko que afundaram sua cabeça na cadeira.

– Deixa eu continuar. Daí, o Syaoran teve a ideia de subir no pomar e colher algumas maçãs pra fazer surpresa pra Sakura. Ele esperou a Sakura sair pra colher umas maçãs pra ela. Ele encheu o cesto que ele tinha trazido. Daí, quando a Sakura foi procurar por ele, ele ficou todo besta com a presença dela que se distraiu e caiu da árvore. A Sakura correu até ele e perguntou se tava tudo bem. Ele disse que sim, deu o cesto pra ela e falou que aquele esforço todo era por ela. Ele disse sorrindo isso. Ele ficou com a mão toda machucada, a Sakura nem queria falar com ele depois disso, só de raiva que ela ficou por ele ter feito isso… mas depois voltaram a ficar de bem um com o outro. – Finalizou Chiharu. Todo mundo aplaudiu. – Você vai fazer isso por mim um dia, né Yamasaki? – Perguntou Chiharu, puxando o namorado pelo colarinho.

– Só não me mata antes, tá? – Disse o rapaz, se soltando do aperto.

– Essa história todo mundo já conhece, contem outra gente… – Sakura não deixava de ficar vermelha com essa atenção toda.

– Essa história foi tão bonita; gente isso tá dando uma coletânea de histórias bacanas sobre a Sakura e o Shoran… eu tenho a minha também. – Disse Rika – A que eu mais gostei desses dois foi no dia quando a gente foi na feira de ursinhos. O elevador quebrou e os dois ficaram presos. Tava tudo escuro e ele acendeu um fogo pra ela, ainda deu um lencinho para ela se sentar, pra não sujar a roupa! Me contaram depois que os dois estavam no maior "abraço". Daí a Sakura ligou e perguntou pra ele com maior ternura "posso te chamar de Shoran-kun a partir de agora?".

– Ah, que lindo! – Chiharu e Naoko colocaram as mãos na bochecha e fecharam os olhos, sonhando com a cena toda.

– Nessa época eu só queria ser amiga dele e olha no que deu… – Disse Sakura, tocando as pontas dos dedos indicadores entre si. – Tem mais alguma gente?

– Tem sim, a do seu aniversário, Sakura! – Disse Touya, entrando de súbito na sala, assustando a todos.

– Ani-san! – Disse Sakura, surpresa.

– Vim pegar uma pasta que eu tinha esquecido e não deixei de perceber que a mostrenga aqui e seus amigos estavam conversando sobre o pirralho! Sobre os dois juntos! – Touya estava de punhos fechados, segurando a pasta na outra mão!

– Pirralho nada! Ele é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim e você tem que parar de chamar ele de pirralho! Ele tá voltando!

– Ah, é? É hoje, não é? Eu li naquela carta lá em cima na sua estante…

– Ani-san, seu malvado, fica lendo a carta dos outros sem permissão! – Sakura desferiu uma chuva de socos contra o irmão. Touya sorria com as cócegas que os socos faziam. Quando Sakura se cansou, ele continuou:

– Eu tenho uma história pra contar desses dois….

– Conta Touya, a gente quer ouvir… – Disse Rika.

– Está bem. Foi no aniversário dela. Foi no quinto ano da escola dela isso aí. Ele chegou aqui em casa, convidado por ela, é claro. Tava eu e o Yuki aqui na mesa. A gente deu os presentes pra ela e o pirralho não tinha dado nenhum, nem sabia que era o aniversário dela. Daí ela me diz que só bastava a presença dele do lado dela pra ela ficar feliz daquele jeito! Ah, lesada!

– Que bonitinho, Sakura! Você já gostava dele desde aquele tempo? – Perguntou Naoko.

– Não era bem isso, era que… eu tava tentando ser amiga dele, e a gente tava envolvidos num "rolo" juntos na época, uma coisa só nossa… ele veio sem saber nada, tadinho, daí eu só quis agradecer ele por ter vindo, só isso…

– Agradecer uma ova! Tava caidinha por ele, assanhada do jeito que você é, mostrenga! – Touya debochou da irmã e Sakura voltou a disparar uma chuva de socos contra ele. Todo mundo sorriu com a cena.

– Bem, agora tenho que ir, tchau pra quem fica… mostrenga!

– Ani-san malvado! – Sakura fechou os punhos de raiva e Touya pegou sua moto. Rika olhou para o relógio.

– Gente, olha a hora! Tamos atrasados! – Disse Chiharu.

– A gente ficou trocando ideia aqui e nem se deu conta que o tempo passou! Puxa vida! – Disse Naoko.

– Então vamos indo que atrás vem gente! – Disse Yamasaki.

– Ih… ficou a louça pra lavar… espera um pouquinho gente… – Sakura correu até o quarto.

– Talvez ela se esqueceu de alguma coisa… – Finalizou Yamasaki.

Todos saíram correram para a rua, juntos.

Na cozinha, com o barulho de água escorrendo na pia e o rugido da esponja e da espuma sendo esfregada contra os pratos, Kero lavava a louça.

– Eu só tou fazendo isso porque a Sakura prometeu me trazer um pote de Haagen Dasz só pra mim! E o pote é de morango ainda por cima! Sakura, sua chantagista!

No meio da rua, Sakura viajava mentalmente com a imagem das cerejeiras que floresciam, com suas pétalas espalhadas por toda rua. O dia estava ensolarado e era bom para se rodopiar tranquilamente por aquelas árvores, com as pétalas rosadas batendo no rosto e o cheiro de primavera causado pelas flores invadindo o ar. A turma sorria com a felicidade da amiga.

– A Sakura tá feliz, né gente? – Diz Chiharu.

– Sakura, eu queria perguntar para você qual o seu momento, seu momento que você mais gostou de estar ao lado do Shoran…. – Perguntou Naoko.

– O momento que eu mais gostei é? – Sakura faz cara de dúvida e tenta puxar da memória algum momento bom com o rapaz que esperava, o que mais gostava, o que mais lhe agradava. Pensou tanto que os amigos tinham-na ultrapassado sem ela perceber, justo ela que estava andando na frente deles. Tentou, mas não conseguiu. Eram tantos momentos bons que passou com ele que não tinha parado pra escolher algum, desde a conversa na praia no teste de coragem até a confecção do urso de pelúcia e do kimono para ele que o tempo junto aos amigos na mesa não permitiu contar. Nem mesmo a memória do beijo que ele dera no aeroporto quando se despediram era boa o suficiente para ela, pois marcara a partida dele. Não serviam, precisava buscar outra.

Quando menos esperava, já estava na porta da escola Seiju. Só se tocou do que estava acontecendo quando a turma correu até um certo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor que segurava um urso de asas com as mãos:

– E aí cara, quanto tempo? Recebeu meu e-mail? – Disse Yamasaki.

– Shoran! Tá crescido hein? – Disse Naoko.

– O tempo que você passou na China deve ter sido bom, não foi? Agora é hora de virar um homem… – Disse Chiharu.

– Fecha os olhos, Shoran, lá vem a surpresa… – Disse Rika.

A surpresa chegou, calma, mas com a cara assustada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma diante de si. Ela ficou boquiaberta, mas ele só sorria. Se Tomoyo estivesse ao seu lado, naquele momento, com certeza filmaria a cena toda, dando segurança e apoio para ela, mas ela não estava, estava em Tóquio naquele momento entrando na universidade; ela e nem ninguém queria falar mais sobre esse assunto, muita lágrima foi derramada no dia anterior. Tinha que encarar tudo aquilo sozinha. Sakura decidiu ir pelo caminho mais seguro do mundo: como se ele nunca parecesse que ficaria longe anos e anos, como se ele sempre estivesse lá, como se nada tivesse acontecido ou como se ele fosse sumir da sua frente em um passe de mágica:

– Ah… Shoran… você chegou, né? Então a gente não vai precisar se falar mais por e-mails e telefonemas?

– Não.. Sakura… já conversei com a minha família e eles concordaram que eu ficasse aqui em Tomoeda… do seu lado, para sempre…

Não deu tempo para ele continuar, Sakura correu até ele e deu um salto apertado contra seu peito, sufocando-o. Ele não se importava, só se importava em voltar a tocar aqueles cabelos castanhos e sentir aquele cheiro de cerejeiras que tanto sentiu falta.

Se Sakura optasse por escolher uma recordação, se Sakura respondesse a pergunta que Naoko e Chiharu tinham feito antes, a resposta, com certeza, seria essa, quando ela soube que ele voltaria para ficar para sempre ao lado dela.

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA

Notas finais: Relendo esse texto, até que consegui escrever uma coisinha Sakura/Syaoran! Hehehe! Quem quiser me acompanhar em "Finalmente juntas" vai descobrir o que tem naquela sacola no quarto! A parte mais difícil pra mim nesse texto foi escrever esse momento do encontro dos dois. Pensei um monte de coisas, mas decidi ser simples. Nesse encontro, a Sakura fica tão surpresa com a presença dele que se contém, contém dentro de si seus sentimentos pra depois liberar tudo no peito dele… é um pouco diferente do mangá, ela encontra ele sozinho na rua; resolvi fazer com a turma toda… depois de ver tanto TRC, abri minha mente consegui escrever esse texto! (mas meu ship é outro…. Hehehe!) Feliz aniversário, Syaoran, aproveita enquanto eu não começo "Finalmente juntas!" hein? Hehehehe! (desconsiderem gente, é piada isso!).


End file.
